


Drifting

by Pixie_Child



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline**: 1.18 - Dramatis Personae  
> **Spoilers**: There's referance to Joran Dax, the unknown host, plus, obviously Dramatis Personae  
> **A/N**: I never could think of any other reason Dax would side with Kira over Sisko, her multiple-lifetime friend.  
> **A/N2**: Dialog double-checked at http://twiztv.com/

_"You've become quite friendly with Major Kira, haven't you?"_

She wants to laugh, give him a sly smile and tell him he has no idea how friendly. All those late nights at Quark's, exchanging stories of their past, complaining about their day or simply engaging in the latest gossip that Nerys would pretend to be above but when it came right down to it, was just as interested as anyone else.

She considers telling the Chief how lately, they would end up in the Major's quarters, turning their late nights into early mornings when she would sneak back to her own bed for a few hours of sleep before she had to be on duty. Just remembering how it feels to touch Nerys, to love her, brings back emotions that make her smile, the incredible sensation of knowing that she could be the one.

Except that something in his voice tells her to tread lightly with this one. Maybe it's the seven lifetimes of experience or maybe it's common sense. Either way, Jadzia doesn't tell him what she's thinking. Instead, she shrugs and her mind drifts to other things.

_"Have I..? Well, yes, I suppose I have, if you say so..."_

 

\-----------------------

 

_"...Don't force me to get rid of you as well."_

The coldness in her voice is what really convinces her that Kira isn't kidding. Not that the Major's on to make idle threats, but the edge behind the words is so detached, like she really wouldn't hesitate to get rid of Dax if she thought it was necessary, It brings back a vague recollection of the very driven detachment, how it felt to be that cold, that dead inside, which doesn't make any sense, remembering something like what it feels like to kill someone, when none of her hosts ever killed outside of a war.

The Major's icy stare makes Jadzia uneasy. Why would she make Kira get rid of her? Sure, Benjamin is her oldest friend, but Nerys is her... girlfriend? Lover? Why haven't they ever talked about this? What are they to each other? Is she just a station in the ion storm or does she feel the same way?

Then Quark's on the floor behind his bar, Kira's storming away from them and Jadzia can't quite understand what just happened.

 

\-----------------------

 

_"You were supposed to deactivate the transporter!"_

Yeah, she was. But she'd been too busy hoping that Benjamin would forgive her and that Kira would be okay, because plotting to take over the station was bound to be dangerous. And even if Ben wasn't exactly all there right now, he and Chief O'Brien were gunning for her which didn't make it any safer.

Then Dax had been distracted by how romantic it was that Nerys came in at exactly the right moment to save her and how sexy she looked in command. Trying to control the urge to jump her right then and there wasn't easy, but she managed. She'd chosen a side and that would've made it too easy for Ben to seize control if the two in charge were... otherwise occupied. So she stares are her console and wills the dizziness from hitting her head to stop. Once it passes, she sighs.

_"I forgot."_


End file.
